10 years later
by Yuuki usea
Summary: Tsuna had finally got control of his life but when he gets a letter concerning a reunion what will his class mates say to his position, heck will they even believe him but all he knows Is not to call him Dame while his guardians are there.
1. The letter

After all the chaos when tsuna was 14, Ten years have past and he is now dating reborn and life is still as surprising the young mafia boss as ever. So ten years later here we are...

"...una...tsuna..wake up tsuna"

Tsuna stirred in his bed "ngh..what..reborn"

Reborn opened the curtains, light flooded though "ngh" tsuna covered his head with his blanket, reborn walked over to tsuna and lifted the blanket "come on tsuna, you need to get up, we have a meeting with the guardians"

"b-but it's o-only 9:30" complained tsuna.

Reborn leaned closer to tsuna and whispered in his ear "it's not 9:30, tsuna it's 10:30"

Tsuna bolted up "10:30 b-but that m-means I have a meeting i-in half an hour. Reborn smirked "lucky for you I pushed it back another half an hour, so hurry up and get ready before they start complaining ".

Tsuna started running towards the bathroom and had a 10 minute shower and was ready in 15 minutes.

Tsuna headed down stairs to the kitchen and the cooks prepared breakfast for him, tsuna yawned loudly "tired, are we tsuna" reborn said behind him.

tsuna jumped "y-yes r-reb-born' reborn smirked "well, maybe tonight I'll let you sleep".

A shiver went down tsuna's spine, tsuna was blushing beep red. Before he could say anything hibari walked in "omnivore" nodding to tsuna "kyouko, how are you?"

"hn" was the only reply he got but tsuna being tsuna could tell what the man was thinking "oh, that's good" a couple minutes of going though what had to be done today most of what was the stupid paperwork that he bet was already in piles on his desk, tsuna groaned "ugh".

'i need a break from paper work for a little while' thought tsuna not knowing he may get his wish but at a cost.

**~Three days later~ **

**-Gokudera-**

Gokudera walked into his boss's office finding tsuna head deep in paperwork "tenth I have mail for you".

tsuna looked up, groaning "who broke what", "what?" Asked Gokudera, tsuna blushed slightly "sorry its a habit, so who is it from" Gokudera who had been staring at his boss slightly blushing answered "it's from the tenth's mama".

tsuna walked up to get the letter from Gokudera who excused himself saying he was going to go find hana to go on there date he had so carefully prepared, while tsuna was laughing as he left.

Tsuna opened the letter:

_Dear tsuna_

_how are you doing, are you eating properly, are you having fun._

_The reason I'm sending this letter is because I got a letter from sensei nezu letting me know there is going to be a 10 year reunion and to pass it to you._

_hope you can get of time to come and while your down visit me, I miss you_

_From nana_

Tsuna looked at the envelope and saw another letter, it said:

_Dear student of 2***_

_i would like to inform you about a reunion celebrating the tenth year anniversary for students of 2***_

_**Where: high school class room 1B**_

_**When: 21st July 10am to 5pm **_

_**RSVP: 18th July call Nezu sensei**_

_we would love to see you_

_from the committee._

Tsuna reread the letter, sighed thinking " a least I get a few hours away from paperwork

Tsuna pressed the button on his desk calling yamamota in "yeah, tsuna?"asked Yamamoto, "could you call all the guardians here?"

Yamamoto nodded "thanks" Yamamoto walked out of his office.

Tsuna sighed ' this is going to be a long day' he thought

**And cut!**, yuuki here that's all for now so what will happen, what will his class mates say to him when they find out his job?

oh and I wanna try to make a fanfiction with someone so if you would like to just message me :) :) :)


	2. The guardians meeting

Here's the second chapter still working on the rest though

Tsuna signed the last paperwork and added it to the pile on desk, he sighed and rested his head on the desk, finally going over what had happened to day

**~two hours earlier~**

one by one the guardians walked into his office, hibari grumbling, mukoro kufufufu-ing with chrome behind him, Gokudera and ryohei arguing and Yamamoto laughing and trying to calm them down but making it worse.

tsuna sighed and thought "they never change no matter the age" and walked over to Lambo giving him candy while calming down gokudera and ryohei and sat back down while his guardians took a seat

Yamamoto talked first "hey, tsuna what's up?"

then hibari "what do you want, omnivore"

"I gotta a letter concerning a reunion and wanted to know if you want to go?".

(Gokudera) "if your going tenth then I MUST come along".

(Yamamoto) "sure, tsuna I can't wait to see all our old friends" 'your friends not mine' thought tsuna.

(Hibari) "of course I'm going, to make sure you don't destroy Namimore (for those who don't know it's his precious high school).

(Ryohei) "I'm going to the EXTREME!"

chrome nodded and mukoro just kufufufu-ed which tsuna took as a yes.

"I adjusted everyones schedule's so you won't have anything on that weekend and Gokudera, Haru will also be attending, because as she put it 'to keep off the women who will most likely attack you' so everyone start packing we will be leaving in 2 days"

**~back to present time~**

Tsuna slowly made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on to the bed and was about to fall asleep when he heard the door open and opened his eyes to see reborn silently closing the door and walking over to him.

Tsuna rolled over to look at him, his eyes half open from the drowsiness, yawning he turned over and tried to fall back to sleep but was disturbed by reborn shifting him back to look at him.

Tsuna glared at reborn who had leaned forwards to deeply kiss him "nnnmm!...mm" a Breathless and panting tsuna looked at reborn who was smirking at him "good night tsuna"

tsuna eyes slightly started to class "well at least he let me sleep tonight"

tsuna blacked out...

**~2 days later~**

"Tenth, are you ready to go? Asked Gokudera as he knocked on his boss's door, he heard a soft voice "yes, Gokudera I will be down in a minute"

satisfied he walked back to the others who were loading the car, hearing his boss's voice he turned and opened the door for his boss "tenth"

tsuna, followed by his guardians entered the car and reached there destination 2 hours later.

Everyone got onto the plane (which is a private one, of course) and couldn't help but think that this was going to be a VERY long plane ride, as he said that he could hear the fights in the back ground

**~yuuki talk~**

** yuuki- ok I want you to know for a while there won't be any pup dates because I'm working on my other fanfictions so you'll have to wait a whilesorry but yeeeeeaaaaahhhh**


End file.
